Charlotte Lockheart (Before She Awakens)
Summary Charlotte Lockheart (Before She Awakens) is a original story created by those who based it heavily off of 'Before I Wake' . It was helped to be created by Minus + 5 others , and I have credit to the idea... But I had help but they asked to be anonymous. It is about a young girl whose dreams come to reality, and have no established limits with the setting, and is generally seen as the Supreme God due to her talents and power level throughout both the Non-Canonical crossovers and canon story-line. She was taken into a home after something rather traumatizing occurred in the home, which due to unknown reasons was taken completely off the records due to fear of what the general public would have to say in regards to a 'child whose dreams become reality & can potentially cause Doom's Day in less than a few seconds' . ... Please...Read the "BIG Note" on this page noted in bold in the warning section first before coming to this page/blog with any questions about why she is this tier or "isn't consistent with the rules" or something along those lines. It talks about how the World's Beyond Cosmology, and all increases/decreases and or "ascensions" in the hierarchy via powerups or anything is merely an illusion created to fool those into believing this to be the case, when they are actually are all just the complete Depression Forcethe aspects of The Crying Child (True-Retcon). Even mere power-ups on this page or transformations are also illusons to help believe it... It's just really good at faking it and The Depression Force release more of itself to make you believe that... So... ALL the increases in power aren't actually increases... They just look that way to fool you. 'Backstory' This is a story of a little girl with powers no entity has ever had before period. How she got it is just as unknown as the truest nature of her powers. All we (as the viewers of this profile + even the person who made this profile) know is that she has had them , and she's older than she seems. That is sort of it. She was 'born' into the realm of limitations and deceit the Mortal World by a shady couple. One was Penelope, a shady crook who took what she wanted and did anything to get what she wanted. Tony was simply put just a all-around 'butt' Both of them wanting power and authority by whatever means they can gain it, no matter how crazy or ludicrous. When Charlotte was born, they downgraded her due to her refusal to join her mother and father's dirty sheenanigans . Due to continuous assaults at her self-esteem, Charlotte no longer cared for herself as a regular child did. She even felt that she was the reason her parents were so angry , which downgraded her self-esteem even more. She was giving them, even without her conscious awareness, her blessings as one would call it. Things that in all honesty they didn't deserve whatsoever, but got anyways because she was their child and didn't know any better . Everytime she dreamed, something came up that couldn't be explained . They knew this didn't happen prior to having her, so they simply let her drown in her own self-worthlessness while they researched what could potentially have occcurred. Once htey knew, she milked it without reasoning. The constant attacks on Charlotte's psyche were wearing thin . Howwever, both knew that whatever they did, they needed to be sure it was her. So.... What better idea than to watch a horror movie. It was about a killer who was nigh-invincible. Surely the child couldn't dream that up ... Right ? The answer was yes she could, and the result was a massacre of everyone sans the child herself, because the creation knew that if the child was harmed it could very easily return to nonexistence where it originated from. She was adopted by the Williams family a week after the accident. While it was unknown what the accident was, the government exclaimed that it was rather bloody and seemed to imply the only reason they survived is because they woke her up before the 'monsters' of their own making ate them . It is a distasteful irony, being engulfed by the very demons they helped create. Anyways, due to the exceedingly large sum of money required to handle her, the family thought they were hitting the mother load. That was until.... A day into the adoption. It was ironically December 25th , so they were going to surprise her with gifts under the chrismas tree. To their shock, not only was there Christmas presents for them + everyone in said family.... But it was from "Santa" . It was some of the most expensive gifts one could ever receive. Even so called 'billionaires' wouldn't even comprehend of getting such exquisite gifts of wealth and authority . Their eyes were boggling out of their sockets. They seem baffled by this, however the other kids Charlotte accepted the gifts with open arms. Charlotte was looking in the corner, hugging the teddy bear. She seemed happy her family was getting gifts.. As they proved she cared. Her power isn't limited to dreams ,as she showed twice in the fanfiction,when she saved her family from a supernatural force by creating a Teddy Bear that can erase nonexistent beings , but when she was much younger [ a baby ] she blocked her conscious awareness until she was mature enough to be aware of what she truly was, supposedly at the tender age of sixteen + above . After the event of her sixteenth birthday, her powers were realized. She was afraid of them for quite a deal of time, actively hiding them retroactively and even avoiding sleeping for long periods of time. However, after she realized t hey could be activated ... She started to do more things to help out others whenever she could . Matthew + Charlotte have encountered each other at several points due to fictional crossover shenanigans . 'Appearance' Charlotte is a young Caucasian , 5'6 tall female who has strawberry blonde hair and uniquely colored eyes (as shown in the alternate Pre-Teen image) that is hard to describe correctly. She seems to be relatively... average when it comes to most aspects of her body. She's average weight, significantly less weight than most of her age, and seems to have a supple face and skin that screams to be rubbed in some form or fashion. Despite this, she seems to be implied to have a curvaceous figure rivaling that of a supermodel... Just doesn't show it off and often just hides it under stacks of clothing. 'Personality' Young Child / Pre-Teen Charlotte is considered to be a very shy and timid girl. Despite her background, she doesn't show a inch of confidence. Her most default position has consistently been her with her head down in shame at her very existence, or lashing out at herself in self-negativity. It's not like this is even a rare occurrence. This happens on a very much daily basis. Her personality is considered to be the quiet, meek type to most. She prefers being by herself than with others at this point in developmental stage. Compare or Constrast to Matthew Ninome. Teen to Adult Pacifism is something they embody. They refuse to outright harm anyone who hasn't done wrong to them. And even if they for some reason did , words would be how they would attempt to stop conflict before it began. Her teen self is as painfully shy as her child / pre-teen self, but likely to a far higher degree. Her teen self is far more determined to set things right than before, trying to do everything she can to make sure that God himself can be saved. God (Corruption) This was debatable the worst thing to ever occur in the history of Creation. This is the equivalent if Satan managed to gain the mantle of God. That was the personality God had after the corruption of morals took place . After humanity failed too many times, his mercy was waning thin. Then, all of a sudden .... He snapped . He decided to start it over in the worst way possible. He personally entered his Creation to attempt to destroy all of existence, and subjugate everyone to the Rule of God. Free will didn't matter to him/her at this point. He has corrupted and transformed many people into those who are sadistic & cruel with just the pressure of his now negativity. He has been referred to as the Monotheistic Devil, and even Satan, the Concept of Evil personified and ruler of Hell fled because he knew the evil generating from this Monotheistic Devil was "unfathomably more potent than himself" . 'Powers and Stats' |-|Child Version (Baby)= |-|Alternate Child Version (Pre-Teen)= |-|Child Version (Pre-Teen)= |-|Teen Version= |-|Teen (Former Self;Pre-Corruption of Monotheism)= |-|Teen (Awakened/Dark Messiah/Post-Corruption of Monotheism)= |-|Future Self (Post-Purification of God Arc)= Tier: ''' '''Unknown. Name: 'Charlotte Lockheart / Williams ( Birth Daughter of Penelope & Tony Lockheart ; Adopted Daughter of Maddie & Bertha Williams. Technically wasn't born and this was considered to be a powerful illusion , and was around since before Seed's Verses . ) '''Origin: '''Before She Awakens (A fanfic taking place in Real-Life) '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: ' 5 (Toddler) l 11-12 (Pre-Teen) l 16-18 (Teen) l 22 (Young Adult) '''Classification:The Unbound Dreamer , The Dark Messiah Key , Monotheistic Authority of the Superme Authorities , Monotheistic Devil Powers and Abilities: 'Reality Manipulation (To a unfathomable, but Unknown degree) , Power Bestowal / Statistics Amplification (To herself & others... to a Unfathomable , but Unknown degree) , Creation (Created a Teddy Bear for a young boy when she was asleep, albeit it didn't disappear when she awoke.) , Large Size (''At least Type 11; Made a unicorn too big to be calculated by any form/extension of mathematics or theories of any sort . The size of the Realm of the Highest is unfathomably larger than said Unicorn, and she can make entities herself unfathomably larger than said realm) , Empathic Manipulation (A cute creature she created as a pet while in her dreams overwhelmed the Concept of Love... w/ love ) , Probability Manipulation (Has created entities such as the Seer, who can glance at a entity and se all the probabilities that they fall under, even those who are beyond the concept of probability) , Astral Projection , Existence Erasure (Erased the entirety of Realm of the Highest & Dream Layers effortlessly whenever she stops dreaming... Which had far higher levels of Higher Truths, and this scaling Hax resistances... Than any of the verse and even the weakest within the dream are at the very least above the previous Users of Higher Truth by a unfathomable margin.Can do similar, albeit on a far more casual level, when she is awakened) , Causality Manipulation , Quantum Manipulation , Conceptual Manipulation , Absolute Authority (Made the Narrator of the Story become the Author of 'Before She Awakens' , yet still answers to Charlotte & her Dreams. Made someone in a crossover have this power over all the verses Seed/Minus owns and to be own, and had the power to create verses regardless of their level of power in comparison to the verses currently known to be created by Seed, and rules them as their Absolute God. Was the Supreme Authority of said " Supreme Authority of the Verses " , who scale well above the Absolute Authority of the Verses) , Law Manipulation (Sets the Rules of the Dream subconsciously. Scales above other Higher Truth users) , Danmaku (Made energy balls filled with the purest light ever conceived rain across the entirety of Realm of the Highest, overloading it with light waves , in mere moments , by merely waving her hand , when 'Awakened '/ becoming the 'Dark Messiah ') . '''Resistance to the above hax and likely Far More ( Her verse contains a version of the Higher Truths utilized in the previous worlds , to a unfathomably higher end level... But still notably unknown.Considered to be the "Supreme Authority of the Sentient Dream" which includes said unfathomable levels of Higher Truth , and should promptly scale to them ). Can ignore durability using a unfathomable number of techniques, including Wings of Judgement and Monotheistic Heavenly/Demonic Presence. Attack Potency: Outerversal Level. Unknown. Hypothetically High Outerversal Level when one with the Depression Force (Word of God explicitly states the following : " Hey ! World's Beyond , True Wonderlands, and every verse I've ever created or could be created could be a part of her dream... Along with every verse I could create with hypothetical levels greater than them to any extent.... No matter what statements of transcendence the differences between them is to any extent ... And it still wouldn't matter " . In a canonical crosover gave one of her dreams the ability to rule all of the verses of Seed to be and currently without effort . Supreme Authority Entities within the verse of 'Before She Awakens' , that could create Absolute Authority Users without effort in their equivalent of the Ectoplasmic Scale of One, in which they can create the verses beyond the current ones Wonderlands & World's Beyond to any theoretical stated level ... And even to the Monotheistic Authority .... Charlotte is to be to the Supreme Authority what they are to the verses he creates . Created the Realm of the Highest rather effortlessly .. And is revealed to be the most insignificant part of her Dream . Also created the Dream Layers & Subconsciousness' Layers as well , and is above it all to such a extent no statement can define the difference between the Absolute Dream & herself , or entities that are so far beyond the Absolute Dream no statements can accurately define the difference between them . ) Speed: Unknown ' 'Lifting Strength: Unknown ' 'Striking Strength: Unknown ' 'Durability: Unknown ' 'Stamina: Unknown ' 'Range: Unknown ' '''Standard Equipment: Unknown ' '''Intelligence: Unknown ''' '''Weaknesses: TBE 'Characteristics' Alignment: Varies. Usually Neutral Benefactor . Chaotic Neutral '''during Corruption when reverting to her Former Self. '''Name: '''Charlotte '''Origin: '''Before She Awakens '''Classification: '''Unaware Supreme Being , Unlimited Dreamer , Monotheistic Devil , The Dark Messiah '''Date of Birth: '''December 25th (Yes, Christmas Day is his birthday) '''Birthplace: '''Jerusalem '''Height: 5 foot 5 (65 inches) Weight : ??? (Light for her age) Previous Affiliation ': Neutral (Pre-Corruption) '''Current Affiliation ': Neutral Good / Chaotic Evil 'Eye color ': Blue Eyes with hints of Purple (See first Teen image) '''Hair Color: Strawberry Blonde Hair Values: Death , Destruction , Subjugation (Charlotte enjoys quite a few things) Spiritual Aura: White with yellow normally. Black with Blue Energy + layers of monochrome on-top of said energy. Orientation: None Available (Hinted to be Lesbian at several points however) Martial Status:N/A (isn't in any offical relationship as of yet... Implied to have a 'girlfriend' ) Charlotte's Regular Theme: Charlotte's Battle Theme(s): Dark Messiah's / Monotheistic Devil's Theme: 'Notable Attacks and Techniques' Pocket-Dimension Summoning : She can subconsciously ask for help from within her Dreams , and a entity from said Cosmology/Dream will come forth to assist her because her subconsciousness actually controls and demands for them to come out and help . Wings of Judgement: White wings or Black Wings can be generated around her to repel the opposition. Revealed to have a multitude of them around her, but are invisible to the eye normally . These are usually shown to display her godly power to avoid confrontation with other entities . There as many as there are entities within the cosmology of "Before She Awakens" . Can Danmaku using this, and the effects happen so fast , that not even the Absolute Dream can react fast enough to avoid them, and can go through every verse Seed/Minus ever made + the "Before She Awakens" verse instantaneously around and back a infinite numbers of times over . Only those whose hax scales unfathomably beyond the power of the Absolute Dream in "Before She Awakens" can see these wings , counter them with hax , or or be able to attack/defend from them (unless she lets them) . Otherwise, it can be considered a One-Hit KO if ANY of the Wings of Judgement hit their intended target. Monotheistic Heavenly / Demonic Presence ''' : Can subjugate those who fight her by exerting her will by radiating a intense aura . While Child & Teen Matthew have done this a few times to avoid conflict, it can be used at a massively higher level to even control entities and or corrupt/save them . Only those whose hax scales unfathomably beyond the power of the Absolute Dream can resist the technique. '''Higher Truth: Has unfathomably higher end truths than all the Absolute Authority users within Before She Awakens, in which even the weakest of the verses users lowest equivalent of the Ectoplasmic Scale of One has a Higher Truth beyond every other verse Minus/Seed has created or could be created. Note(s): * Due to the above about her power being essentially Unknowable in every aspect.... And her power including those of other verses within my own... The Before She Awakens verse is a entirely different type of beast that should be respected as is and not taken likely. * Also do note this isn't attempted to be a joke profile . The previous statements were only a test to see if the standards of creating tier 1's were diminished. Now that I see it wasn't... The toning down was established. * At the very least was very justified considerably considering the Absolute Authority & Supreme Authority Users would be considered their own Authors and could create verses much higher than World's Beyond & True Wonderland, to a unfathomably higher end, but also unknown. * IS the strongest thing I've created thus far... No equal or comparative being exists in any way, shape, or form. * This is also a highly WIP profile.... But the hax & AP were done first to get out the way... Now eventually today the Appearance, Personality, and Hax are as well. Category:Minus's Pages Category:INFJ Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Psychics Category:Supreme Beings Category:Evil Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Shy Characters Category:Gods Category:Humans Category:Unknown Tier Category:Reality Warpers Category:Glass Cannon Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Original Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Tier 1